The specification relates to providing content recommendation to users.
Mobile web browsing has grown tremendously. People use their mobile devices to perform various activities including, but not limited to, visiting online social networks, browsing web pages, viewing videos and/or listening to online music, etc. Mobile users usually visit a web page on a third-party site by clicking on a link posted in an application or service installed on their mobile devices. For example, a mobile user visits a web page on a third-party site by clicking on a link posted on a social feed in a social network. After consuming the single web page on the third-party site, the mobile users usually bounce back to the application or service that originally provides the link to them. This phenomenon can be referred to as a side-door problem for third-party sites. The high bounce rates on third-party sites are undesirable for third-party publishers.